See You Agian songfic Seddie!
by chocoholic1471
Summary: songfic to See you Again. Freddie's been on vacation, and Sam's been waiting all summer to tell him how she feels.


**I don't own iCarly but I wish I did!**

_I've got my sights set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name,  
Now, I can't wait to see you again... _

I haven't seen Freddie since June 14th, and it's now August 14th. He's been on vacation all summer long, but he's coming back. God, I miss him so much. iCarly isn't the same without him.

_I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again,  
_

I met him 4 years ago, one year after I met Carly. I might not treat him like it, but he's my friend, and I miss him. When will I see him again? _  
The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley_ (Carly!)_ said  
"Oh she's just being Miley_(Sam!_)!"  
_

(flashback)

Carly was taking me to meet her new friend. I was nervous. What would he be like?

"Sam, this is my new friend, Freddie. Freddie, this is Sam." A nine year old Carly said.

Wow, he was cute. I felt myself blush.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered.

"Oh, she's just being Sam!" laughed Carly, and I tried to laugh along with her even though I had just embarrassed myself in front of Freddie!

I'd liked Freddie all of those years, but he was in love with Carly. So what could I do?

_  
The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart it can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
_

When will he be back? I need to talk to him so bad. I have to tell him I like him.

If I can.

I hope I'll be brave enough.

But I have to tell him.

_  
I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night, _

Carly just called. She said Freddie is going to be back tomorrow night, and he said that Carly and I could come over tomorrow night. Finally!

_  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again  
_

He just texted me. It basically said that he missed Carly and me and doing the webshow. Is it just me, or does he miss me? Because I missed him a lot. Maybe I'm just dreaming._  
The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said  
"Oh she's just being Miley!" _

(Flashback to last the day Freddie left for his vacation)_  
_"Have fun on your vacation, Freddie!" said Carly.

"Where are you going again?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I didn't already know that he would be in Honolulu, Hawaii, staying at the Tropical Suites hotel, from June 14 to August 15.

"Hawaii." He said.

"Have fun." I told him.

"I'll miss you Freddie!!" said Carly.

Oh my god, I have to tell him. He'll be gone all summer… I have to…

"What are you thinking about?" asked Freddie, because I had been spacing off for almost 5 minutes.

"Freddie.." I choked out.

"What?"

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to ask you to get me some Hawaiian ham." I lied.

Darn.

_  
The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart ache can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
_

He'll be home tonight. Oh. My. God. I put on a denim skirt, and a green tank top over a pink tank top. I put my hair in a pink headband. My outfit looked very Carly-ish today. Maybe he'll like it.

I spent ten minutes brushing my hair and putting on makeup. Oh my god, today's the day.

Instead of my usual All Stars, I wore green flip-flops. I walked out of my house with butterflies in my stomach.

But first I ate a piece of ham. Yum._  
_

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
_

I am standing in front of Carly's door. _He_'s in there.

Here I go.

One…

Two..

Three…

I grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. Carly and Spencer were in the living room. I walked in.

"Hey!" I said while looking around for Freddie. He was on the couch.

"Hey, Sam." He said. His voice had gotten even deeper. His skin was all tan and he had grown at least half an inch. _Oh my god_.

"How was Hawaii? Did you fall off of a surfboard and get eaten by a shark?" I said.

"SAM! Can you be nice to him for 5 minutes? He just got back!" scolded Carly.

"Fine." I said. I sat down on the sofa next to Freddie, grabbed the remote, and turned of Technology Channel and changed it to Girly Cow. Girly Cow was buying some hay-flavored lip-gloss. Wow. Maybe I'm getting too old for this show.

"Noo, not Girly Cow!" he moaned.

"Yes, Girly Cow." I said, then sort of spaced out as Spencer asked Freddie some stuff about Hawaii.

_  
The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout_

"Sam. _Sam_. SAM!" Freddie broke me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked.

"You're acting all weird. What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him. I _had_ to tell him.

"Um, I-I-I-" Oh no, not again._  
_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said,  
"Oh she's just being Miley"  
_

I was choking. It felt like I couldn't breathe! I coughed a lot.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Freddie.

After recovering from my coughing fit, I said "I just choked on a piece of ham."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, she's just being Sam." Said Carly.

I just couldn't say it.

_  
The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart ache can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again._

Next time we hang out, I'll tell him. Then, maybe, my heart will finally get some rest.

**author's note- **this is my first fanfic, and I just felt liking making one to this song. well, thats all, i have to go. (to eat some chocolate! muah ha ha!)


End file.
